


up high

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Roman takes Patton on a trip in the Imagination
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 20





	up high

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Patton tightens his hold on Roman’s waist as he carefully looks over the edge of the horse and down into the valley below them.

Chuckling lightly, Roman guides their horse along the narrow path on the mountain’s cliff.

“Don’t look down, darling. We’re almost to the other side, it won’t be much longer,” replies Roman.

Patton looks away from the edge before pressing his face firmly against Roman’s back, trusting the creative side to get them to their destination safely.

“You don’t have anything to worry about, Patton.”

Smiling against his back, Patton relaxes a little.

“How could I when I’m with you?” he responds.

Even though he can’t see Roman’s face, Patton knows that he’s blushing slightly at Patton’s comment.

Roman urges their horse on.

Even after all of this time, Patton doesn’t know how Roman manages to convince him to go on mini-quests with him in the Imagination. But once again, here he is; though, he knows Roman would never let any harm happen to him.

Patton kisses his shoulder.

“So where are we going this time, Ro?”

“Nope, you’re not gonna get it out of me that easily. I told you I have a surprise planned for us so you’ll just have to wait and see,” replies Roman firmly.

“Ugh, fine. I may withhold kisses from you, just so you know,” comments Patton.

Roman gasps.

“Anything but that, you fiend!”

Patton laughs.

They make it off of the cliff and Patton lets out a sigh of relief, lightening his hold on Roman’s waist as he looks around. They’re still on the mountain but the path widens so they wouldn’t fall off of the edge of the cliff should their horse get suddenly spooked and knock them off. There’s forest all around them, looking like a sea of green below them.

“Alright, we’re almost there. I hope you like what I planned, sunshine,” says Roman.

“I’m sure I’ll love it, honeybee.”

Roman brings the horse to a stop then hops off before helping Patton down himself. Then he ties up the horse.

He holds out his hand to Patton.

“It’s not too far away but it’s easier for us to walk ourselves than to take the horse,” he comments.

Patton nods as he takes Roman’s hand.

“Sounds good to me.”

There’s a hidden pathway, barely noticeable to the naked eye but Roman knows where it is so he leads the way.

Patton freezes when his eyes land on the surprise Roman planned for them: a romantic picnic, overlooking the forested valley with the sun just starting to set. Turning to look at Roman, who is shifting from side to side and playing with his sash as he waits for Patton’s reaction.

“Ro! This is wonderful!”

Throwing his arms around Roman, Patton hugs him tightly then grins brightly when Roman returns the hug.

Roman takes Patton's hand and leads him over to the blanket before helping him to sit down. To his surprise, the food Roman prepared were all of Patton's favorites including ones he knew he never mentioned to anyone. Clearly, Roman's been paying attention to him a lot lately.

Snuggling close to Roman once the food's been consumed, Patton lets out a sigh of contentment as he watches the sun set on the horizon. 

“Thank you, Roman. This is a wonderful outing,” compliments Patton.

Roman leans down and presses a soft kiss to Patton’s temple.

“Oh, we’re not done yet.”

Without warning, Roman rolls them so Patton’s lying beneath him, his head between Roman’s hands on the blanket.

Patton blushes at their positioning though he feels a surge of anticipation rush through him. 

Not giving Patton a chance to say a word, Roman leans downs and kisses Patton passionately. 

There wasn’t much talking for a long time after that. 


End file.
